Save my Heart for You
by ambr0se
Summary: Aaliyah is a WWE diva. On screen, she's cheery, bubbly, and sweet. But off screen, she's cold-hearted. She wants nothing to do with anyone. Dean Ambrose, who's nothing like her, gets challenged. After someone bets him to try to be with her, and he of course accepts, will secrets be revealed? Will love happen? Or will pain endure?


**Aaliyah**

Jogging around the arena, I panted and panted. I felt a lot of weight lift off of my shoulders. I sure was ready for tonight's show. Being in a storyline with the Authority sounds pretty exciting.

Making my way back into the arena, I began to slow down and look around. I soon found catering and got some food. I sat down by myself and started to eat.

I would tell you about myself, but you'll find out soon enough.

**Dean**

Hanging around at the catering table, I saw Joe (Roman) and Colby (Seth) looking somewhere behind me. Following his eyes, I saw a gorgeous woman who looked lonely. She had beautiful long hair, and her lovely skin tone. Turning back to them, I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Umm..." I began to say, but I was cut off.

"Have you guys met her?" Joe asked. We both shook our head.

"No, man, people say that she's rude." Colby answers.

I laughed. "Dude."

"It's true, bro. I mean, doesn't she seem so sweet on screen?" Colby looks at her.

"Yeah, she does." Joe nods.

"But she's the biggest asshole, people say." Colby rolls his eyes. "Bigger than Randy ever was." We all chuckled.

Joe whispered something to Colby and said, "Hey Jon, we dare you to go talk to her." I smirked.

"Is that a challenge?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Hell yeah. Matter of fact, we dare you to try to gain her love."

"Nah," I shook my head. "Not worth it."

"Come on, man," Colby said. "If you win her friendship, we'll give you a hundred. If she falls in love, two hundred. You two date? Five hundred." I nodded.

"That's a pretty good deal." I smiled.

"Go!" They yelled. I put my hands up in defense.

"Calm your tits, guys," I smirked mischievously. Walking to the table behind me, I plopped into the chair, which was right in front of the woman. She groaned in annoyance, looking up at me.

"What?" She hissed.

"Hey," I smiled. She rolls her eyes and focuses on her plate. "I'm Jon, or Dean Ambrose. But call me Jon, please." I wink.

"How about," She thought for a minute. "I'll call you never." She threw daggers at me with her eyes.

"Fine by me. Hell, I just want you to talk to me." She looked at me in confusion.

"Talk to someone who cares. Because I sure as hell don't."

"What if I didn't want to talk to them. If I wanted to talk to you. And only you." I placed my hand on hers. She immediately pulled her hand away.

She slammed her head on the table in frustration.

"Please, just leave me alone." I sighed. She was a hard nut to crack.

"No." I chuckled. "See, I'm going to stay around. Because I want to be your friend." She shook her head looking up at me.

"Just get away!" She grabbed her plate and stomped off. Running my hands through my head, I groaned.

**Aaliyah**

Running to my locker room, I paced in frustration and annoyance.

"Why can't I have a normal, happy life?!" I whimper. "My family won't even give me a call!" I broke down. "They hate me so much!"

Walking to the guerrilla, I started stretching.

"Hello, beautiful," I froze in place. Turning around to face the man that I saw earlier, I grunted.

"What, what, what?!" He snickered.

"I absolutely love hearing your voice." Looking to the ground, I clenched my jaw. "Hey," his fingers pulled my chin up. "You okay?"

Moving my chin from his touch, I sighed. "Yup. Fine." I turned to see the guy with the two toned hair.

"Sup Jon," he said, nodding his head.

"Hey." He smirked at the guy.

"Who are you?" He asked, looking at me.

"A lady." He stared. "Take a picture, it will last longer." He rolled his eyes.

"Bitch," he mumbled under his breath.

"Excuse me?!" I yelled. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me.

"Sh," The guy, I think Jon, said. "Don't worry about him."

"Get off!" I kicked his knee.

"Ow!" He squealed.

"Real mature." I spat.

"I know, babe," he smirked. "Did I tell you that you looked beautiful?" He winked at two tones.

"Aww, you two are the cutest. Slammys' best couple award goes to..." I faded out my voice.

"Jonathan, baby."

"Colby." He scoffed.

"Jon and Colby!" I huffed and waited for my cue.

Put my life into pieces, this is my last resort!

"Walking down the ramp, weighing in at 118 pounds! From Myrtle Beach, South Carolina! Aaliyah Rempton!" I walked toward the fans, slapping their hands. A huge smile appeared on my face. Wrestling was my only escape, and my life. I walked to the announce table. I sat beside JBL and put on my headphones.

"What's been happening, fam?!" I giggled.

"Aaliyah, welcome!" Cole exclaimed.

"Hey, Aaliyah! Can you sit beside me?!" Jerry exclaimed.

"It's too far!" I laughed.

"Ugh, it's you," JBL spat.

"I'm sorry, I don't speak asshole." I smirked.

The Authority soon walked out. Then came Team Cena.

"So what are your thoughts on this rivalry between these two groups, Aaliyah?" Michael asked.

"Despite my hatred with The Authority, I think that the Authority will win. These members of this group are aggressive. And they will do what it takes."

Heading to my locker room, I saw that I received a text.

'I hope that you get this. I'm sorry about all of the drama with the family, but just know that I'm there for you. I love you.'

This text had me smiling. My brother had always been there for me. I love him. So much.

Packing up and heading to the parking lot, I realized that I needed a taxi. I walked to the sidewalk, calling for taxis.

"Aaliyah, what in the hell are you yelling for?" I huffed and walked away from him and back into the parking lot. "You know, you can ride with me. I won't mind." He yawned.

"No."

"Stop being so damn stubborn and get in this car." He grabbed my arm and dragged me to his car. Yelling and flailing my arms, I yelled.

"SERIAL KILLER!" I repetitively yelled.

"Shut up, Aaliyah!"

"HE'S A STALKER TOO! AHH!" He slapped his hand onto my mouth.

"Are you trying to get us in jail? Stop!" He hissed. He put me into the front seat of his car. He got into his seat and we headed to the hotel.

He booked a hotel room for us and I quickly complained.

He had to literally drag me to the room.

"I don't wanna be here!" I fussed. While he was still carrying me bridal style, I kicked my legs.

He angrily grunted. "Stop being childish, Aaliyah! I'm trying to do something for you!" He hissed.

"I don't see why! Everyone else hates me!" I cried. I didn't want to start crying here so I bit down my lip.

He sat me down on my bed and stared at me.

"What?!" I snap.

"No need to yell. No one hates you." He states.

"Yeah, they do." I look at my hands.

"No," he lifted my chin to make me look at him "They don't."

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes.

"Why do you believe that everyone hates you?" He says, looking deep into my eyes.

"I... I... I got to go." I quickly got off of the bed and rushed to the door.

"Go where?" Jon laughed. "This is where you're sleeping." I saw an amusing smirk pop onto his face.

Scoffing, I got onto his bed.

"Why are you in my bed?" He walks toward me.

"Because I sure am in the mood, sweetheart." He winked.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I think I just threw up in my mouth a little." Snickering, he picked me up and put me in my bed.

"Good night, bella." He blew a kiss at me.

"Fuck you." I spat.

"I'd love that." He yawned.

"Ugh." I lie down and slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Hi mom." I looked at my mother and she gritted her teeth.

"You." She spat. "You dare to bring your face here?! After everything you put us through?!

"Mommy,"

"Mommy nothing." She snarled. "We wanted you to go to law school! But you wanted to be a professional wrestler." She said with a hint of disgust.

"This is my life." I walked to the top step to stand face to face with my mom. "And you have no say, and I mean no say, in what I do."

"You disgust me. Why would I call you my daughter these last 18 years?!" She scoffed. "Go away." She declared.

"...What?"

"GET AWAY! And never come back."

I jolted awake, sweat running down my face. I looked around and heard pure silence. I then felt the need to break down.

I covered my face with my hands and wailed. I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and a head on my shoulder.

I continued to let my pain go away as I hugged Jon back.

"My family hates me." I confessed. "They hate me." I cried in Jon's chest.

"Shh," he quietly said. "They love you."

"No," I argued. "They don't."

"They do, Aaliyah," he pecked my cheek. "More than you know." He lie his head on mine as I straddled him. He rocked me back and forth.

"Okay," I smiled. "I feel like.. Never mind." I sighed.

"What?"

"Nothing." He sighed.

"Okay." He closed his eyes. "Go to sleep." I nodded.

"Alright. Good night, I, uh, guess." He smiled happily.

"Good night, gorgeous." He cheekily grinned. I soon fell into a deep slumber.


End file.
